


[授权翻译]Blueberry jam this morning

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik不了解性关系而Charles对此表现得很专横。这是一个关于支配，享乐，势均力敌的故事。<br/>“哦 ，不是那个，”Charles在床上懒洋洋地说，他还没有起来，“另一个，我左边的那个，那才是你那件我最喜欢的毛衣。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Blueberry jam this morning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blueberry jam this morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301768) by [zombieboyband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieboyband/pseuds/zombieboyband). 



**Blueberry jam this morning**

  
  


作者：zombieboyband

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

  
  
  
正文：  
在那开始之前，他们并没在公馆里待多久。  
  
  
在路上，在分布各地的旅馆房间里，他们早已用彼此碰撞的身躯以及渴求的双唇粗鲁地表达出对彼此的爱意。他们相互吮吸，相互啃咬，相互抓挠，一起倒在床上，纠缠在彼此的臂弯中，把皮肤都擦伤，嘴唇都咬出血。Charles总爱突然将Erik压在墙上，让他惊诧于他突如其来的欲望。Charles挤压他的阴茎直到Erik抽气扛起他将他扔到床上。每夜，每夜，他们推搡着大叫着相互亲吻满足情欲，在对方大腿上发泄，或在Erik包握两人阴茎的手里。  
  
  
他们白天的谈话中仍隐约提及夜间的争斗。所有的推拒，质疑以及欲求，潜藏在轻浮的微笑和有时尖刻的调侃之中。  
  
  
他们势均力敌，这件事情一向如此，然而从另外一个方面来说，这件事总能激怒Erik并使他震惊。Charles体内竟有这样的“力量”，如果他能够随心所欲……  
  
  
除了现在，Charles正在崩溃。Erik从没见过他像这样烦乱。  
  
  
“Erik拜托，”他说着，声音粗糙而且刺耳。  
  
  
在老屋不到一周的时间，象棋比赛就被一些其他东西所取代：Charles跪在他面前，Charles红艳的双唇在Erik肿胀的龟头上滑动，Charles抽噎着，美眸微阖，浑身散发出狂喜的热度。  
  
  
但是这些还不足以让Erik对“这事”有所准备。  
  
  
“Erik，快，现在就做，再来一次，Erik，上帝啊，就……”  
  
  
Erik看着他，呆若木鸡。因为Charles利用Erik的两根手指摩擦着，自己动作，干他自己……干……自己……在他手上，就好像……好像他就想要这么做。  
  
  
尝试地，试探地，Erik弯动手指——  
  
  
Charles突然发出的声响太过淫秽，一声不耐烦的撕裂刺耳的呻吟，铺展成无休无止充满着鲜廉寡耻的失意哀叹。  
  
  
Erik感觉到一阵口干舌燥，  
  
  
受到Charles先前的暗示，他加入了第三根手指。这是他能让自己保持镇定的唯一方式：他看到玫瑰般的红晕在Charles的身体上延伸开直到他的整个身子都变得柔软，散发出淡淡的粉红色。每一寸肌肤呈现的那种颜色拉扯Erik的理智之弦一根根崩断。他感到自己迷失了，无定了，他，只能用一个词语来概括：  
  
  
震惊。  
  
  
从另一个方面来讲，也是：勃起了。  
  
  
真是不可置信，他不信Charles竟让他做这样的事。他当然更不敢相信当他听到Charles亲口说他“要”这样……  
  
  
Erik有多想提出他的欲求，而Charles又用了多久就这么快地将自己屈尊于他的身下？  
  
  
这会改变一切。  
  
  
“Erik，现在，Erik，操我，填满我，Erik，你该死的，现在。”Charles嘶嘶地要求。Erik重重地吞咽了一下。  
  
  
这是真的——这是他真正想要的——真的是即将发生的事吗？  
  
  
“天啊，该死的，Erik，别想了，”Charles气喘道。  
  
  
Erik用了一小会儿努力地想象着一堵石墙，Charles在他身下翻了个身，略感不耐地，发出一声挑剔的怒吼。  
  
  
心脏因他的爆发而强烈跳动，Erik拿出他的手指，在听到随之而来的湿漉漉的响声时，他战栗着，整个身体发抖起来。  
  
  
他垂下他的另一只手，小心翼翼地，放在Charles温暖的侧腹，温柔地轻抚他，像对待一匹受惊的马儿。Erik想象着——不，他想象不出——神经在短路。他——他自己——他想象不出，那会是怎样的感受，能让你如此将自己交付。Charles已经给予他太多太多。  
  
  
“Erik，”Charles呻吟道，“Erik。”  
  
  
深呼吸，Erik环上他自己的阴茎，抽动，一次，两次，三次。他太过紧张以至于不能完全勃起，而这使他狠狠咬住自己的唇。这不是能够突然软下去的时候，他不能这么让Charles失望。  
  
  
“进来，Erik，操我，求你了，Erik，我要你，现在，现在——”  
  
  
这请求对Erik生效了，他在闭上眼睛用手给自己撸的时候呼吸好几次失去了节奏。Charles又在他身下翻转过来，将腿环上他的腰。  
  
  
在更加深沉的呼吸之后，Erik准备好，开始温和地将自己的阴茎抵着Charles的洞口，还没有进去，但是——  
  
  
一声摩擦，Charles自己压了上来，同时用环着Erik臀部的腿将自己拉得更近，马上弓起身子，叫了出来。  
  
  
这是Erik“此生”所见过最淫荡的玩意儿，还在出神的那部分自己是如此惊异于此，以至于当Charles Xavier钉坐在他的家伙上时他没能立刻入戏。  
  
  
Erik还是有点不敢相信这真的发生了。  
  
  
“老天，Erik，”Charles说道，他的声音听起来已经紧绷了。他那有着纤长手指的手已经抬起，自己撸动起来。  
  
  
“Charles，”Erik喘息。他看着Charles触摸着他自己，整个人都惊呆了。  
  
  
“操！你动啊！”Charles咬牙切齿，所以，Erik恭敬不如从命。  
  
  
他一开始缓慢的移动，大部分时间都摇动他们的身体，让自己的抽插缓慢短促。Charles缠在他身下，轻微呻吟，眼睛时而睁开，在阖上之前，用他那蓝到不可思议的双眸灼烧Erik，在Charles完美微皱得眼眉之间，是一道甜蜜的浅河，无与伦比。而Erik想要饮尽此间最细腻的甘露。  
  
  
但紧接着Charles移动了他的另一条腿，紧紧地夹住Erik的屁股。他开始利用他完美的股臀肌肉引诱他直到他们热忱地操动起来。Erik舔舐着他，仿佛有几刻迷失在这是他得到的礼物的确信中，如果Charles是这么慷慨的给予。所以他深深地埋进Charles身体里，手指紧抓住那两瓣紧致纤瘦的臀肌为了——  
  
  
“把我的腿环到你肩膀上，”Charles说，“然后你环住另一个——对对对，是的，就是这样，Erik，就这样。”  
  
  
角度的转变是如此彻底，Charles开始发出狂热的，原始的叫喊。而Erik在他们做爱的大部分时间是沉默的，直到有一两声难抑的呻吟，嘘气从他唇齿间逃逸。  
  
  
Charles已经被弄得乱七八糟，缠绕在Erik身下几乎失去思考能力。他的动作方式毫无自我意识可言——他几乎不顾羞耻了——Erik插得更深一些，心想是他把Charles弄成这样的。 Charles极力仰着的脖子暴露了他纤长而完美的线条。Erik低吼着啃食他。牙齿不断寻找着柔软的肌肤。他轻咬，向下，来到Charles的肩膀，更加用力，更加深入。因为他可以这样做，因为现在Charles是他的，他的，终于是他的了……  
  
  
“Erik，现在，现在现在现在——”Charles喋喋不休，喘息着，扭动着——  
  
  
Erik的头扭到一边，当他高潮时面露挣扎。整个世界变得又烫又亮，仿佛所有的东西都模糊了，而那简直是神迹，当他及时恢复清醒看到Charles仰起他的脖子向后倒去。Erik能够感到，Charles困在他们之间的手在自己的阴茎上旋转，他在指间射了出来。  
  
  
他们两人抱了很久，之后慢慢地分开。  
  
  
Charles躺倒，咕哝着一些听不真切的话，但是他传递给Erik一种模模糊糊的满足感，一种深深的，满意的狂喜。  
  
  
在那些强烈迷乱的感情边缘，Erik唯一能够领会的具体话语只有一个单词：毛巾。  
  
  
因为这句话，Erik起身来到浴室，摘下毛巾，打开水龙头，等着水变热，浸湿毛巾，水拧干。之后踱回卧室。用一种甚至自己都不曾觉得他可以拥有的温情，为他们清洗。  
  
  
现在这是他的工作了，照顾好Charles。  
  
  
“说什么呢，”Charles口齿不清地说，但是Erik只是在他的额头上吻了一下。Charles打个哈欠放弃抵抗。现在他已经被洗干净了，感到温暖和餍足，所以决定转个身睡了。  
  
  
Erik醒着更久，看着他，细数他的呼吸，想着在他们的一辈子里，他愿意抹杀多少人，只为换得Charles一夜安眠。  
  
  
他数了一会儿，像数着一只只绵羊。  
  
++  
早上有的时候，Charles睡得香甜甚至把Erik拉下跟他一起。如果不是这个原因的话，Erik总会在他之前起来，但是按照现实情况来说，这就是为了让Erik做个美梦，Charles必须先起来的一天。  
  
  
不过Erik在“真正的”清醒方面还是要强一点， 所以当Charles嘀嘀咕咕的时候他还是有点警觉。  
  
  
“SssErik，”他打着呵欠道，“唔我的茶在哪？”  
  
  
Erik拢了下他的头发。  
  
  
“我去给你倒茶，”他轻声安抚。  
  
  
他们每天早上都是如此。在路上的时候，Erik每天早上就会给他泡茶，甚至在他们一起睡了之前——很久以前。而自从来到这，Charles告诉了他所有的茶在哪儿，茶壶又在哪儿，他又偏爱多少奶油多少方糖。所以这一仪式进行得熟练，平顺。Erik对此毫无异议。现在有茶，Charles会喝到他泡的茶。将来也许茶叶会短缺。士兵们买不起奢侈品，但是Erik连怎么让苦菊根尝起来味美的秘诀都了解，对于Charles，他很乐意分享那个秘密。  
  
  
当他回到房间时，Charles正坐在床上——差不多算是吧。他的头发乱糟糟的，脸上还有枕头的印子。  
  
  
在这世上，Erik爱他甚于其它所有的东西。Erik愿为他只手成魔。  
  
  
并且他可能也必须这么做，因为现在正是战前准备最紧迫的阶段。  
  
  
Charles好奇地看了他一眼，接了他的茶。  
  
  
Erik会陪伴他的，但他们该去工作了——那种严肃的工作，不是他们曾参与过的轻快的游戏式的。Erik点头示意，他将茶杯放在Charles够得到的地方去淋浴。  
  
  
他洗澡的方式，完全符合他自己士兵的身份——进去，洗干净，擦干，出来。干净利落，速度高效。他甚至很少用热水洗澡。用最快，最经济的动作把自己擦干，回到卧室，把放在Charles衣橱里的衣服拿出来穿上。  
  
  
“哦，不要那一件，”Charles在床上懒洋洋地说，还没完全起来。“另一件，我左边那件，那是我最爱的一件毛衣。”  
  
  
Erik把那件被指定的毛衣拉过他的脑袋，转身走到Charles身边帮他将茶续好。Charles发出一声低沉愉悦的哼唱，Erik坐到床边，握起他的手。  
  
  
“我爱你，”Erik直截了当地说道，安静的语调中蕴含着激烈，深深地望进Charles的眼底。  
  
  
“我也爱你。”Charles回答，微笑在杯沿展开。  
  
  
“我想让你知道我会照顾你，”Erik说，靠的更近，“在未来的战争里，无论天崩地裂，Charles，我会护你周全。”  
  
  
Charles轻轻地咳了一下。  
  
  
“嘛。”他说。  
  
  
“没人能为战争做好充足的准备，”Erik继续，“但是我发誓，Charles……”  
  
  
“所以，恩，”Charles终于放下茶杯，清了清嗓子，打断他说，“是关于这场战争的？”  
  
  
“恩？”  
  
  
“为什么我们现在就这么确信……战争真的会发生？”Charles转动手臂做了一个意义不明的手势，好像在说， _什么玩意儿，亲爱的，这他妈都是啥？  
_  
  
“我现在就要着手准备了，”Erik爽快地说，“我的计划在这一点上不会向你隐瞒，Charles。”  
  
  
“啊，”Charles点头，好像他很理解，“是的，Erik，好的。”然后他停止点头，“不，我们不要战争，总之我们不会主动挑起战争。”  
  
  
“Charles，我对人类已经足够仁慈了，当他们……”  
  
  
“是是是，”Charles说，挥舞他的手做着明确，但显然不同意的手势，“我们已经讨论过了，我说‘Erik，你不能对全世界发动战争，同时我们还在这儿住呢。’你就会说‘Charles我可以’，我又会说‘但是请你不要这样，Erik。’我的问题是，什么时候这不是一个讨论了而变成了我们的……”话语中仿佛有着沉重的压力，“直接的，确切的计划呢？”  
  
  
Erik眨眼看他。  
  
  
“额，”他说，几乎不敢笃定地开口，“昨晚之后，当你……”  
  
  
“怎么了？”Charles马上接话，“当我什么？”  
  
  
好在Erik只沉默了一秒。  
  
  
“当你，当你把自己交给我的时候……”  
  
  
“我清楚地记得我们并没有政治性的交谈，”Charles说，“并且当时我就在这儿，我记得非常清楚。”  
  
  
“但是我想……”  
  
  
“嗯？”  
  
  
“但是……”  
  
  
“说吧，Erik。”  
  
  
“但是，我现在是真正的男人了，”Erik说，充满挫败感，“我必须照顾你，那就意味着我要做出一些事情，你一定要让我……”  
  
  
他皱眉。这听起来完全不对。  
  
  
突然Charles又拿起了他的茶杯，头低下在杯子里发出一些奇怪的声音，还有一点抽噎。  
  
  
Erik把他的杯子拿开，拍着他的背直到他能正常呼吸，所以当Charles向前倒去把头埋在Erik的肩上开始大笑时，让他觉得非常不公平。  
  
  
“哦，Erik，Erik，吾友，Erik，”Charles断断续续地说着，在一阵几乎可以称之为傻笑的声响之间，“我……你知道……只是……”  
  
  
他又咳嗽几声。  
  
  
Erik感觉一阵寒意，他多想粗暴地推开他，他感觉到被认为必须如此的痛楚，但他只是设法轻轻地推了推他。  
  
  
Charles很快冷静下来。  
  
  
“我的朋友……”  
  
  
Erik内心深处有一些东西在涌现，而这必定引发了Charles的忧虑，因为他突然压上他，急切地抓住他的手腕，感情激烈地看着他。  
  
  
“我的朋友，”他重复道，更加激动，“我的朋友，我的爱，我的爱人……”  
  
  
Erik向他小声低吼，愤愤不平的。  
  
  
“我亲爱的，”Charles轻声私语，狂热冲动，“你对我来说是个谜，就算我知道你的每一点过去。你是世上最值得尊敬的对手，无论是在棋局上还是在卧室里亦或是我们联手为未来打拼的作战室中。我因此而爱你，因我们持续艰辛的争斗，在我与你心灵相接的每分每刻。”他强制地将他们的手指紧绕，他双眼大睁，而Erik恨死了它们完美纯洁的冰蓝。“你相信我吗？”  
  
  
Erik沉默。  
  
  
Charles压紧他的手。  
  
  
“……也许吧，”Erik松口。  
  
  
“很接近了，”Charles苦笑着说，“就现在来说。不过我们是平等的，不是吗？而且这对你来说，也有些迷人。我知道的。”  
  
  
Erik没说话，但下巴的线条绷紧。Charles将一段回忆推给他，没有必要，因为Erik自己记得清清楚楚——  
  
  
 _Charles追着他，Erik强行把他拉走，将他扔到一个廉价的汽车旅馆的床上。  
  
  
“我了解你，我了解你，我一直都知道，”Charles喋喋不休着，手一下子抚上Erik的臀部，向上摸到他的衣服里。  
  
  
“你知道什么？”Erik粗鲁地说，“你他妈又知道我什么？”紧紧抓着Charles，狂躁地压着他，他现在在Charles的眼睛里看到了，他紧致的身躯，矫健精瘦的肌肉，他的一切整洁，阴暗，散发着危险的气息，但是对于Charles，是同样迷人的，极致的安逸。可靠。  
  
  
“你现在就可以掐死我，”Charles说着，话像流水一样从嘴里冒出来，淹没了彼此，“或者让这床里面的弹簧直接插入我的心脏，你可以现在就杀了我……”  
  
  
Charles攀上他的身子，在他耳边湿热的呼吸，“但我也能用脑子杀死你，就在你现在站的地方。”  
_  
  
从记忆中回来，Erik清了清嗓子，不舒服地动了动。  
  
  
“所有的真实依旧，”Charles说，“我们那时势均力敌，现在，我们依旧平等。”  
  
  
“那么昨晚，”Erik说道，嗓音低沉，“对于你来说什么都不是吗，Charles？”  
  
  
他并不打算让这一声轻柔忧郁的呼唤背叛他，那名字耀眼得就像日光下闪亮的赤金。Erik垂下了他的眼睛。  
  
  
“那比你知道的意味更多，”Charles温柔平和地说，“但不是你想的那样，那意味着……意味着……太多太多了。”  
  
  
Erik推开他，不太高兴。他的心受伤了，快速地跳动，也许真的肿胀着。  
  
  
“我不能……”他张口，又停下，“我们不能……现在。我们之后再讨论吧，晚些时候。”  
  
  
“好啊，”Charles说，“今晚，Erik。”  
  
  
“今晚，”Erik答应，之后他站起来。  
  
  
Charles将他的唇扫过他的骨节，打开他紧握的拳头，之后在他手心落下一吻。  
  
  
Erik的呼吸变得浅了一些。  
  
  
“我爱你。”Charles说。  
  
  
“我爱你，”Erik回应道，虽然是私语。  
  
  
Charles微笑着看他。  
  
  
“你能把茶拿回去吗？”Charles抬眉问道，满心希冀的。  
  
  
“好的，”Erik说。  
  
  
“那么你能开始烤些面包了吗?”Charles接着说，伸着懒腰打了个呵欠。  
  
  
“黄油还是果酱？”Erik问。  
  
  
“都要，”Charles说，“然后今天我要蓝莓酱，谢谢，不要草莓啦。”  
  
  
Erik走向厨房，试图停止回想到底有多少次他在早上为他们烤面包了。  
  
  
在这个思考之后他将面包切成三角形因为，哦该死，他知道Charles多爱这样。  
  
完


End file.
